The Untold Story
by h8ers.gonna.h8
Summary: Kisah kasih di sekolah-nya Sirius Black, dan cintanya yang sebenarnya. One-shot. Fanfic pertamaku, R n R if you don't mind. :D


_Sebuah fanfic iseng – tentang Sirius Black dan kisah-kasih-di-sekolah-nya yang gak pernah diekspos di seluruh seri cerita Harry Potter. Saya berusaha bikin fanfic ini sesuai dengan cerita aslinya, jadi kalo ada yg salah, mohon dibetulkan. Gak bikin pake bahasa Inggris dulu, lagi males mikir, hehe. Saran dan kritik diterima dengan senang hati. Enjoy. _

**_Disclaimer: Punya J.K. Rowling. Adrianna ama Keisha ciptaan saya sendiri._**

**_Oh ya, jangan lupa review – nya ya! :D_**

Keempat pemuda itu berjalan menyusuri kastil Hogwarts, menuju pohon beech tempat mereka biasa menghabiskan waktu bersama pada jam-jam kosong seperti siang ini. Udara musim gugur yang melanda sekolah itu di pertengahan Oktober mulai terasa.

Hari ini Remus sedikit kedinginan. Ia menderita demam ringan. Wajahnya pucat dan bibirnya berwarna gelap. Ia melingkarkan syal rajutan berwarna merah dan kuning keemasan ke lehernya, kemudian ia memegang kedua sisi jubahnya dan menariknya ke tengah tubuhnya.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Sirius.

"Sedikit," kata Remus pelan. Ia berjalan dengan menundukkan kepala. Lalu ia mengambil sarung tangan wol hitam dari kantong jubahnya dan mengenakannya. Remus mengangkat kepalanya.

"Mau ke klinik sekolah?" tanya Sirius lagi. Remus menggeleng cepat.

"Sirius!" kata James, menurunkan suaranya dalam bisikan. James melirik Remus penuh arti, dan Remus tampaknya langsung mengerti maksud James. Remus tersenyum sedikit meledek sembari melihat ke arah Sirius. "Dia tertangkap sedang memandangmu lagi! Tapi begitu aku melihatnya, ia tertunduk malu, pipinya merah seperti kepiting rebus, hahaha..."

"Siapa?" tanya Peter. "Bukankah Sirius sudah terbiasa dipandangi gadis-gadis?"

"Tidak, Peter, yang ini beda," kata James meledek.

"Ah, sudahlah..." kata Sirius, wajahnya sedikit memerah.

Sirius Black adalah seorang siswa tahun ketujuh di Hogwarts, begitu juga dengan ketiga pemuda lainnya yang berjalan bersamanya: Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew dan James Potter. Di antara kawan-kawannya yang terlihat biasa saja, Sirius agak berbeda, karena wajah tampannya yang terlihat sedikit arogan. Meskipun ia agak berantakan, namun justru itulah yang membuat gadis-gadis menyukainya. Rambutnya berwarna hitam, ikal sebahu. Kumis dan janggut tipis mulai tumbuh di wajahnya. Matanya abu-abu gelap, namun tersamar oleh rambut yang berjatuhan di keningnya.

"Hei!" seru Peter. "Sebenarnya aku yang ketinggalan berita, atau kalian yang tak memberitakannya kepadaku?"

"Lihat gadis itu, Peter," kata Remus pelan. Ia mengarahkan matanya ke sebelah kanan. Terlihat di sana dua gadis berambut hitam yang sedang duduk di pinggir koridor kastil, berjarak agak jauh dari mereka namun masih dapat dilihat dengan jelas. Yang satu berwajah Asia, berkulit kuning langsat, dan ia mengenakan syal rajutan berwarna biru dan perunggu yang melingkar longgar di lehernya. Yang satu lagi memiliki wajah seperti orang-orang Amerika Latin, berkulit sawo matang, juga mengenakan syal rajutan berwarna sama seperti kawannya. Ia memiliki wajah yang eksotis, dengan mata coklat gelap yang lebar, tulang pipi tinggi dan bibir yang penuh. Ia menunduk dengan pipi memerah, berusaha berpura-pura membaca buku _Quidditch dari Masa ke Masa_, sedangkan teman Asia-nya tertawa sambil menepuk punggungnya.

"Adrianna Choi, maksudmu?" kata Peter, ia menaikkan alisnya sebelah.

"Yang satunya," kata Remus malas. "Yang memegang buku."

"Oh, yang itu," kata Peter. "Keisha Thompson -–"

"Ya, dia," kata James. "Keeper di tim Quidditch Ravenclaw. Dia hebat, seringkali membuat penyelamatan-penyelamatan yang spektakuler. Dan dia juga –"

"—cantik," kata Sirius, dengan suara ditahan serendah mungkin. Perutnya serasa diaduk saat ia mengatakannya. Wajahnya merah padam. Kawan-kawannya, bukannya tertawa, malah terkejut dengan ucapan Sirius tadi.

"Ya ampun, kukira kau hanya main-main dengannya," kata James. "Kenapa tak kau ajak dia ke Hogsmeade Sabtu depan?"

"Ide bagus," kata Remus. Mereka sudah sampai di bawah pohon beech sekarang, dan mereka duduk berjajar di akar-akarnya yang besar. Sirius mencuri pandang ke arah koridor yang diduduki dua gadis itu sebelumnya. Sekarang koridor itu kosong. Mereka telah pergi, sepertinya untuk masuk kelas mereka yang berikutnya. Sirius lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke James, terlihat sedikit kecewa.

"Dengar, Sirius," kata James, penuh keyakinan. "Kau tak akan ke mana-mana jika kau diam saja dan tak bicara apa-apa pada Keisha. Mungkin benar kalian saling suka, namun tetap saja. Tidak bisa seperti ini. Kau harus bergerak."

"Ya, aku tadinya satu pemikiran dengan James, kukira kau tidak benar-benar menyukainya," kata Remus. "Dari apa yang kulihat, dia juga menyukaimu. Kami tahu banyak yang suka padamu karena kau tampan, tapi hanya sedikit yang benar-benar suka padamu – Keisha salah satunya, dan dia yang terbaik dari mereka semua."

"Tapi dia kelahiran-Muggle," bisik Peter. "Apa kata orang tuamu nanti, Sirius?"

"Hanya pacaran saja, Peter, bukan masalah besar!" kata James sedikit marah. "Siapa juga yang menyuruh Sirius menikahi Keisha sekarang juga?"

"Aku – aku tak tahu, James," kata Sirius. "Aku tak – terbiasa."

"Kau ini," kata Remus, setengah terhibur, setengah tak sabar. "Kau – dan James – jago menjahili orang-orang di sini, kau biang onar yang paling terkenal, kau bisa menakut-nakuti segerombolan anak kelas satu, dan menghadapi Keisha seorang saja kau tak bisa?"

"Tapi Keisha kan bukan anak kelas satu, Remus," kata Peter.

"Membantu sekali, Peter, terima kasih," kata James, merengut. Sirius nampak memikirkan saran dari teman-temannya dan cara mengajak Keisha ke Hogsmeade dengan serius. Tiba-tiba saja ia melihat dalam pikirannya sendiri, Keisha pergi ke Hogsmeade bersama seseorang dari kelas tujuh yang berbadan tinggi, namun yang Sirius lihat hanya bayangannya saja; meskipun begitu, pikiran tersebut cukup bagi Sirius untuk membuat keputusan. Wajahnya kini terlihat antara yakin dan tak yakin atas keputusannya sendiri. Ia menelan ludah, lalu menatap ketiga temannya bergantian. Akhirnya dia bicara.

"Bantu aku menyusun rencananya, oke?" kata Sirius pada James, Remus dan Peter.

"Setelah kelas Herbologi, di ruang umum Gryffindor," kata Remus sambil beranjak dari akar pohon. "Ayo masuk, lima menit lagi kelas dimulai."

**xxxxx**

Keisha dan Adrianna, yang sedang mengikuti kelas Sejarah Sihir, pun tengah membicarakan Sirius. Mereka berbicara melalui selembar perkamen yang ditulisi satu sama lain, agar tidak menimbulkan suara yang mencurigakan. Mereka tidak mau Profesor Binns berhenti berbicara, supaya siswa yang lain tidak terbangun dari tidurnya. Adrianna mulai menulis di perkamennya.

_Dia suka sekali padamu. Aku bisa merasakannya. Caranya menatapmu berbeda._ Adrianna memberikan perkamen itu kepada Keisha.

_Tidak mungkin,_ tulis Keisha. _Banyak gadis yang menginginkannya. Namun dia kelihatannya tak tertarik. Aku tak punya kesempatan._

_Tapi kalau kepadamu, dia tertarik! Percayalah padaku, _tulis Adrianna lagi. Ia menggeleng prihatin ke arah Keisha, lalu melanjutkan menulis. _Tunggu saja, dia akan datang kepadamu sebentar lagi._

_Sejak kapan kau menjadi pintar dalam Ramalan? _tulis Keisha.

_Ini bukan Ramalan,_ tulis Adrianna, tiba-tiba terlihat begitu yakin atas dirinya. _Ini hanya insting anak perempuan saja. Tapi kurasa instingmu kurang peka. Kau ini perempuan atau bukan? _Adrianna memberikan perkamennya pada Keisha, terkikik senang karena telah meledek Keisha. Dengan wajah sebal, Keisha berkata pelan, "Sial kau."

"Tuh kan," kata Adrianna puas. Ia berbisik pada Keisha, "Tunggu saja."

**xxxxx**

Pukul sebelas malam di hari itu, hanya ada empat pemuda di ruang umum Gryffindor. Mereka berempat telah menghabiskan waktu sejak pelajaran hari itu berakhir untuk membuat rencana ini, meskipun tak sepenuhnya; terkadang diselingi dengan kegiatan mengerjakan tumpukan tugas esai yang diberikan oleh para guru. Dan nampaknya mereka telah sampai pada suatu rencana yang matang, karena Remus kini berdeham dengan keras dan tiga pemuda yang lain terdiam, melihat ke arahnya. Sirius menatapnya dengan wajah agak tegang namun senang.

"Jadi, Kamis depan setelah makan siang, kau akan menghadangnya di Aula Besar, mengajaknya ke koridor kastil dekat lapangan Quidditch, dan kau akan mengajaknya ke Hogsmeade. Kau akan memberikannya waktu untuk menjawab ajakanmu hingga Jumat sore. Kau akan menemuinya lagi di sana. Bagaimana?" kata Remus serius.

Sirius menelan ludah. Ia nampak sedikit takut. "Baiklah."

"Ah, ayolah," kata James, memberinya semangat. "Mana semangat biang rusuh yang paling dicintai di seluruh kastil ini, ha? Hap hap hap hap!" James tiba-tiba melompat dan bertepuk tangan seperti pemandu sorak. Remus dan Peter kaget, namun langsung tertawa melihat tingkah anehnya yang tak terduga itu.

"Bagaimana?" kata Peter, menguap besar-besar. "Saatnya tidur, kurasa, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Ayo pergi," kata James. Mereka lalu naik ke lantai atas, ke tempat asrama laki-laki. Mereka langsung menjatuhkan diri di tempat tidur masing-masing dan menutup mata – tapi tidak dengan Sirius. Dia masih merasakan kupu-kupu yang beterbangan di perutnya saat percakapan tadi siang dengan Remus di jalan. Saat Keisha memandangnya...

_Dia hebat,_ pikir Sirius. _Pemain Quidditch berbakat... Keeper yang hebat... berambisi menjadi Auror, dan sepertinya ia bisa meraih ambisinya, dia juga penyihir yang cerdas... _Sirius membayangkan saat-saat yang lain ketika berpapasan dengan Keisha, saat rambut Keisha yang bergelombang ditiup angin...

Sirius jatuh tertidur, dengan bayangan Keisha masih melekat di pikirannya.

**xxxxx**

Ketika hari yang direncanakan tiba, Sirius hanya memakan sedikit dari jatah makan siangnya, kemudian ia hanya mengambil sepotong _treacle tart_ saat makanan penutup dikeluarkan. Ia mengambil potongan yang paling kecil, melahapnya sekaligus, lalu berjaga di kursinya untuk menunggu Keisha Thompson selesai makan. Begitu Keisha beranjak keluar dari Aula Besar, Sirius berlari. Sirius berhasil sampai di gerbang Aula Besar sebelum Keisha tiba, jadi ia dapat menghindari drama berupa berteriak-teriak memanggil nama Keisha di Aula. Keisha pun berjalan di dekatnya tanpa menengok sama sekali, namun wajahnya memerah. Sirius berdiri, memasang badan di depan Keisha. Keisha menghentikan langkahnya. Ia kaget, bercampur malu.

Kejadian selanjutnya yang Keisha tahu, ia bertarung dengan pikiran dan perasaannya sendiri saat Sirius berdiri tepat di depannya. _Mengapa kau harus setampan ini, Sirius? Mengapa aku harus menatap matamu yang tajam itu? Mengapa aku begitu bodoh sampai menyukaimu seperti ini? Mengapa aku – aku – seperti beku saat di dekatmu, Sirius, mengapa?_ Pikiran Keisha melayang ke mana-mana ketika sosok indah itu berdiri tepat di depannya, tatapan matanya lembut tapi tajam, penuh makna...

"Keisha," kata Sirius pelan, suaranya sedikit bergetar. "Sabtu ini – Hogsmeade –"

"Ya?" kata Keisha. "Sabtu ini memang jadwal kunjungan ke Hogsmeade, kenapa?" Entah mengapa, Keisha berhasil menyembunyikan ketegangan, kesenangan, segala macam emosi yang ia rasakan; suaranya terdengar tenang-tenang saja, begitu juga bahasa tubuhnya. Ia bertingkah layaknya seorang Occlumens profesional. Dan sepertinya ia memang berbakat dalam hal itu.

Mendengar suara Keisha yang tenang, ketegangan Sirius berkurang. "Kalau kita ke Hogsmeade bersama – bagaimana?"

Meski sebagian ketegangannya telah hilang, wajah Sirius tetap saja memerah setelah mengatakannya. Lalu ia menggelengkan kepalanya, seperti ingin mengusir segala keraguannya. Keisha ragu-ragu.

"Er – baiklah," kata Keisha, "di mana kau akan menemuiku sebelum kita berangkat?" Mata Keisha berbinar. Sirius bahkan belum sempat mengatakan soal waktunya hingga hari Jumat besok, namun dari mata Keisha, ia tahu jawabannya.

"Di koridor dekat lapangan Quidditch," jawab Sirius mantap, walaupun ada begitu banyak kupu-kupu beterbangan di perutnya. Di meja Aula, Remus, James dan Peter melihat mereka dengan senang. Mereka tahu Sirius berhasil.

**xxxxx**

Perjalanan ke Hogsmeade pada Sabtu siang itu terasa menegangkan sekaligus menyenangkan bagi Sirius, karena dia sedang bersama gadis yang benar-benar disukainya saat itu – dan Sirius jarang mempedulikan para gadis di Hogwarts yang menyukainya, sepertinya karena ia terlalu sibuk berpetualang dengan tiga sahabatnya, dan juga karena terkadang gadis-gadis itu bisa menjadi sangat menyebalkan. Mereka bisa saja tiba-tiba meminta burung hantu sekolah untuk mengirim surat cinta kepadanya (dan burung hantu itu selalu datang pada jam makan siang), atau mencoba menawarkan segala jenis makanan atau minuman kepadanya yang, Sirius yakin, sudah ditambahi ramuan Amortentia yang disimpan cukup lama.

Namun Keisha tidak seperti itu. Ia selalu diam, mencuri pandang ke arah Sirius setiap ada kesempatan, dan hanya menceritakan perasaannya itu kepada Adrianna. Itulah salah satu hal yang Sirius sukai dari Keisha: dari sikap Keisha terhadap dirinya, ia tahu Keisha tak akan bertingkah menyebalkan dan bergosip ke mana-mana seperti gadis lain.

Mereka berjalan bersama di tengah udara musim gugur yang dingin, mengenakan syal dengan warna asrama masing-masing. Adrianna telah memberitahu tempat yang bagus bagi Keisha dan Sirius untuk menghabiskan waktu berdua: pondok Madam Puddifoot. Tempat yang biasa dikunjungi pasangan-pasangan yang sedang jatuh cinta, meskipun Sirius dan Keisha bukan pasangan yang seperti itu. Keisha menurut saja pada Adrianna, karena ia juga tidak terlalu suka dengan tempat yang ramai seperti di The Three Broomsticks.

Ketika Sirius dan Keisha mendekati pintu masuk pondok tersebut, Madam Puddifoot sendiri yang melayani mereka. Hari itu tidak banyak pengunjung yang datang, hanya ada dua orang berusia paruh baya yang sedang duduk di kursi dekat tembok.

"Selamat siang!" katanya riang kepada mereka sambil mengantar mereka ke tempat duduk di dekat jendela kaca. "Paling enak minum cokelat panas di udara dingin seperti ini, bukan?"

"Ya, tentu saja," kata Sirius, tersenyum. Keisha menatapnya lekat-lekat. "Dua cokelat panas, _please_."

Madam Puddifoot tersenyum, kemudian pergi ke dapur. Mereka duduk berhadapan di dekat jendela yang mengarah ke jalan.

"Pondok yang indah, ya?" kata Keisha senang. Pondok itu dipenuhi cahaya matahari yang menembus dari jendela kaca yang besar, didekorasi dengan nuansa coklat dan banyak unsur kayu-kayuan, menjadikan atmosfernya terasa hangat dan menyenangkan. Sirius tersenyum. "Kau pernah ke sini sebelumnya? Aku baru pertama kali."

"Aku juga," kata Sirius. "Di sini hangat, tidak terlalu ramai. Aku suka. Kadang kau perlu menghindari keramaian, bukan?"

"Oh, tidak juga," kata Keisha. "Menjelang Valentine, pondok ini pasti ramai. Banyak pasangan yang menghabiskan waktu di sini... Oh—"

Mereka terdiam. Keisha tak tahu apa yang baru saja ia katakan – keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya, seolah ia mengajak Sirius untuk ke pondok ini lagi saat hari Valentine nanti. Sepi yang canggung seperti ini bertahan untuk beberapa saat, namun segera berakhir saat sang pemilik kafe datang membawakan mereka dua cangkir cokelat panas.

"Silakan!" kata Madam Puddifoot riang.

"Terima kasih," kata Sirius dan Keisha bersamaan. Mereka langsung menyeruput minumannya masing-masing – hangat, manis dan enak. Seperti keadaan mereka saat ini.

"Aku akan pindah ke Rumania setelah lulus dari Hogwarts," kata Keisha. "Aku sangat menyukai hewan – naga, terutama... dan juga, keluargaku tidak merasa negeri ini masih aman setelah kebangkitan Kau-Tahu-Siapa."

Sirius terkejut. Ia mengharapkan pembicaraan yang lebih menyenangkan daripada ini – _hei, aku belum melakukan apapun bersama gadis ini dan ia sudah bilang akan pindah ke Rumania? Apa-apaan ini? _pikir Sirius. Ia berdeham sebentar. "Uh, Keisha, asal kau tahu saja – jika Kau-Tahu-Siapa telah menguasai dunia sihir, menurutku tidak ada lagi tempat yang aman, di manapun itu akan sama saja... maksudku, bahkan Muggle pun merasakan bahayanya, kan? Jembatan runtuh, angin topan, ledakan gas dan sebagainya..."

"Ya, tentu saja," kata Keisha, dengan wajah sedihnya. "Aku tahu itu. Tapi, jika aku bisa keluar dari Inggris, orang tuaku masih berpikir itu akan jauh lebih aman daripada harus berada di pusat kekuasaan Kau-Tahu-Siapa."

"Keisha," kata Sirius, "kau –"

"Karena itulah aku ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu," kata Keisha, suaranya tersendat-sendat. "Karena – karena mungkin aku takkan bertemu denganmu lagi. Adrianna tahu," isaknya, "ia tahu kau suka padaku, tapi aku – aku diam saja – aku terlalu takut..."

"Keisha, tenanglah," bisik Sirius hangat. Jari-jarinya menyentuh tangan Keisha. Keisha menatapnya, setengah ragu, setengah terkejut dengan sikap penuh kasih yang ditunjukkan Sirius.

"Aku mengerti. Aku juga ikut dalam perlawanan terhadap si Pemimpin Pelahap Maut. Aku ingin bersamamu," kata Sirius tulus (ia sendiri kaget akan kemampuannya bicara seperti itu). "Tetapi keamanan adalah yang terpenting saat ini. Aku sudah bergabung untuk melawan. Aku menaruh diriku dalam bahaya. Kau selamatkan saja dirimu dan keluargamu."

"Ya, tentu," kata Keisha serius. Entah mengapa, saat Sirius bicara seperti itu, Keisha menyadari bahwa hubungan antara mereka hanyalah suka-sukaan semata; tak ada cinta yang benar-benar tulus dan dalam atau apapun. Sirius juga tahu itu, ia tentu akan berusaha menahan Keisha untuk tetap tinggal di Inggris jika ia benar-benar mencintai Keisha. Ia lebih mencintai perlawanan ini. Ia lebih mencintai pergerakan dalam membasmi tirani Voldemort. Ia tahu Keisha akan bangga dengan itu.

"Dan satu hal lagi, Sirius," kata Keisha pelan, lalu meminum tetesan-tetesan cokelatnya yang telah dingin. "Kau mau kan mengantarku saat kami pindah nanti?"

"Tentu saja," kata Sirius. Ia ingin melihat gadis yang pertama singgah di hatinya meskipun bukan karena cinta, untuk terakhir kalinya. Keisha tersenyum senang.

"Untuk sementara ini, kita jalani saja dulu, oke?" kata Keisha manis, dan Sirius mengerti maksudnya. Ia akan tetap bersama Keisha sampai waktunya tiba. Tak ada rasa khawatir atau takut di hati mereka masing-masing, karena yang sebenarnya mereka rasakan sudah terungkap...

*****THE END*****

**Thanks for reading, **jangan lupa **di-ripiu yaaa! *dilempar panci***


End file.
